superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
It's Your 50th Christmas, Charlie Brown credits
Opening Credits * "It's Your 50th Christmas, Charlie Brown!" * Starring: Sarah McLachian, Kristin Chenoweth, Pentatonix, Boyz II Men, Matthew Morrison World Around Composer for Peanuts David Benoit the All American Boys Chorus plus all your favorite Charlie Brown characters. Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Lee Mendelson * Executive Produced and Directed by: Paul Miller * Executive Producer: Jason Mendelson * Written by: Lee Mendelson * Executive in Charge of Production: Tzvi Howard Small * Music Director: David Benoit * Director of Photography: Hisham Abed * Talent Producer: Suzanne Bender * Associate Producers: Victoria Hadeler, Glenn Mendelson * Associate Director: Risa Thomas * Stage Managers: Gary Natoli, Jackie Stathis * Production Supervisor: Lesley Maynard * Script Coordinator: David Lucky * Talent Assistant: Whitney Eveland * Production Designer: Joe Stewart * Art Director: Tina Miller * Prop Master: Jordan Kosta * Audio/Music Mixer: Paul Sandweiss * Music Contractor: Darryl Tanikawa * Monitor Tech: Andres Arrango * Production Coordinator: Ariel Kubit * Music Engineer: Clark Germain * Record Tech: Eric Johnston * Technical Engineer in Charge: Tim Kubit * Head Utility: Scratch Grenier * LED Tech: Mike Shaw * Staging Supervisor: Carson Coulon * Key Grips: Thorvald Jacobson, Charlie Ruffner * Backline Supervisor: Johnny Lord * Camera Operators: Lore Livia, Dave Plakos, Hector Ramries, Jayme Roye, Chuck Barbee * Focus Puller Steadi: Corey Bringas * Dolly Grip: Greg Hoffman * Jib Tech: Adam Camerena * Steadi Tech: Charlie Fernandez * Utilities: Will Menese, Matt Minkoff * Audio Assists: Dennis Mays, Eddie McKarge * Fist AC: Justin Liang * Best Boy Grips: Mathew Kwan, Justin Ruffner * PL/Comms: Thomas Ryden * DIT: Glenn Derry * Set Lighting Techs: Janos Csoma, Shawn Hogan, Alyosha Mattei, Niles McElroy, Jason Popienuck, Charlie Sears, Justin Stroh * Gaffer: Konrad Sigurdsson * Best Boy Electric: Andrew Glover * Grips: Shane Ruffner, Michael Ruffner * Dimmer Boad DP: John Crimins * Wardrobe Supervisor: Cara Giannini * Wardrobe Assistant: Natalie Foroutan * Key Make-Up: Tonia Greene * Key Hair: Lesley Poling * Edited by: Mike Polito * Editors: Ben Folts, Ray Artis, Tim Schultz, John ZImmer * Graphic Design & Animation: Possible * Post Supervisor: Ryan Purcell * Prompter: John Cox * Post Production Facilities: Chainsaw * New York Segment ** Coordinating Producer: John McCann ** Production Designer: John Yeck ** Director of Photography: Anthony Pagano ** Steadi Cam Operator: Joe DeBonis ** Associate Director/Stage Manager: Phyllis Digilio ** Art Director: Melanie Lovric ** Lighting Designer: Eric Neason * Production Staff: Lynda Johnston, Kristine Mendelson, Diane Cortez, Jonathan Anderson, Johnny Columbo, Jason Drew, Brian Farfan, Ally Grever, Deanna Vasilopoulos Kane, Tess Miller, Evan Nelson, Micha Newman * Producers wish to acknowledge: Charles M. Schulz Museum & Research Center · Jeannie, Craig and the entire Schulz Family, United States Postal Service, Fantasy Records/Concord Music Group · Shelly Hogan, The Perrotta Family, Teleflora, Bill Melendez Productions, Inc. · Warren Taylor & Joanna Coletta, Sopwith Productions · Leigh Anne Brodsky, Kim Towner, David Brioso, Melissa Menta, Allison Hill & Paige Braddock, Technicolor * Archival Footage and Materials courtesy of: Charlie Rose, Inc., Asifa Hollywood, Buzzy's Recording, L.A. · Craig Evans & Ned Scott, National Aeronautics and Space Administration, The Major League Baseball trademarks depicted in this program were licensed by Major League Baseball Properties, Inc. and MLB Advanced Media L.P., asupplicable · All rights reserved. · 1966 Emmy Awards footage courtesy of the Television Academy, Time Magazine * "Happiness" Written by: Clark Gesner, Used by permission of MPL Music Publishing, Inc. (ASCAP) * "Someday Charlie Brown", "Lucy Says", "Pigpen Howdown", and "I'm in Shape" used by permission of Wonderland Music Company Inc. (BMI) * "Just Like Me" used by permission of Songs of Universal Inc. on behalf or itself and David Benoit Music, Inc. and Lee Mendelson Film Productions, Inc. (BMI) * © 2015 Peanuts Worldwide LLC Closing Logos * Mendelson-Melendez Category:End Credits Category:Documentaries Category:ABC Category:Peanuts Category:Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production Category:Lee Mendelson Film Productions Category:Christmas